


Sickly and Sweet

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff, fluff and more fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was posted on my LJ and as part of many a challenge on TT Slash in 2012

“I love you so much!” gasped Jason as he looked adoringly at Howard, “I never thought I’d ever love anyone as much as you”. They broke from a kiss so passionate it had made Jason’s knees knock, his heart skip a beat and his brain become all squishy and mushy. He was just so glad they were laid down, otherwise he knew he would have collapsed into Howard’s arms.

Howard smiled that killer smile, as they lay in the wild flower meadow, staring up at the blue sky, dotted with fluffy white clouds. This had to be the most perfect day Howard thought, as he absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down Jason’s arm. Jason’s head was resting on his chest twirling, with his fingers, the hair on his chest and it felt good.

“I think I could lay like this forever” whispered Jason lifting his head to look into Howard’s eyes, “just the two of us…no media…no friends…no family…no fans…no nothing…just the two of us”.

“Me too” replied Howard as he touched Jason’s cheek with the back of his hand running it into his hair before pulling him gently towards him to kiss. Jason had the most kissable lips, Howard thought, they were so soft. “I love you” he said as they broke from the kiss.

“So since everything’s going so swimmingly” started Jason “with our lives, do you think its time we took that next step and made the ultimate commitment?” Howard narrowed his eyes, staring intently at Jason as he mulled over the words.

“I think so” he said, stealing a quick kiss before they both sat up and looked across the field. “In fact, lets go do it now!” he said jumping to his feet and holding out his hands to help Jason stand.

They stood for a second in a loving embrace, just staring into each others eyes before they headed off across the meadow towards the car.

They sat on the sofa at home and stared at the little bundle before them. “Do you think he needs feeding?” asked Jason as Howard shrugged before standing and heading towards the kitchen door.

“He’ll let us know when he’s hungry…I’m sure” replied Howard looking a little perplexed as he started to fix together the gate for erecting between the lounge and kitchen. “Do you really think this gate thing will keep him out of the kitchen…I mean he’s so small he’s going to be able to squeeze through the bars isn’t he?”

“Mmmmm I’m sure he won’t be able to squeeze through…maybe climb over when he’s a little older…but I’m sure he’ll be trained by then” Jason laughed as Howard fixed the gate to the door frame. “I’m so glad you’re good with your hands” Jason said as Howard expertly used the power tools Jason had bought him for Christmas!

“Ta da!” said Howard staring proudly at the puppy gate he’d fitted to the door frame as Jason came over with the little bundle of energy that had just about licked every inch of Jason’s face and neck in excitement.

Howard put his arms around Jason’s waist as Jason cradled their beautiful 8 week old golden Labrador, both of them looking at the puppy as the puppy stared back at them looking like a coiled spring!

The puppy was unsure which one of them he was going to lick next as his head snapped back and forth, wriggling excitedly, unsure which one he liked more, deciding in the end that this was going to be a good place to live!


End file.
